ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia Points The Way
With Jasper and Horace gone for now, the gang and the dogs moved on back to London. However, a snow storm is giving everyone a hard time. Kiva and Ratchet feel too cold and collapsed, but saw a stranger in the distance. Sasha: Ratchet, get up! ???: Stand down, Sasha. They need shelter and I'll take you there. Sasha: Who are you? ???: A friend in need. - Sasha believed her and, with another dog named Collie on their side, takes them all to a farm for shelter. At that moment, Ratchet passed out. A few minutes later, he can hear her voice. ???: Stay out of trouble this time. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - The stranger left as Ratchet woke up. Ratchet: Man.. What happened? Kiva: Well, you and I collapsed during a snow storm, but Reia saved us...again. Ratchet: That Sayian you told me about? Kiva: Yeah, that was her. She...wanted me to give you this case file. - Kiva handed over the case file to Ratchet and opens it, while Sasha, Clank and Terra are waking up. Ratchet: Waylon Jones.. It says here he was born with a genetic mutation. Kiva: And ended up being Killer Croc. Listen, this might sound crazy, but he's the escaped prisoner we're looking for. Ratchet: You think so? Kiva: Yeah, Reia seem to think so. Ratchet: ...But where did he go? - Suddenly remembered what Reia told her, Kiva takes out a sheet of paper with a street address and a year date. Kiva: Maybe this might help. Ratchet: 1900s? Clank: Crossing reference with a book page and this paper, we might be able to pinpoint Peter's entry in London. Ratchet: That's awesome, Clank. The sooner we find Peter, the sooner we find Waylon. Kiva: Agreed. But, I'm more concerned about all 99 puppies here. Ratchet: I know, Kiva. - Clank suddenly had a news report. Clank: A news report just came in. - The screen showed Vicki Vale on TV. Vicki: This is Vicki Vale, reporting from Arkham Asylum. Over three months ago, a prisoner from Arkham has disappeared without a trace. New clues have been recently added to the case, thanks to Gotham PD's Ellen Yin. Any thoughts, detective? Ellen: Normally, we are not prepared for any breakthrough like this, but we found a transport device, that can send him to another location. The source of the device seemed to be dripping with ooze-type mutagen. Vicki: Has your trained team found the location? Ellen: No, we don't. We tried almost everything, without the risk of touching the chemical. However, after hearing Ratchet's message on television last year, his role has become clear at this point. Vicki: But I thought you said that Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers are vigilantes. Is your statement on them true? Ellen: People, from different cities, have faith and believed in them. Even people in Gotham. By law, superheroes are illegal for many reasons, including city damages. However, these rangers are different. They told us to evacuate some parts of the city because criminals like Deathstroke came and had the situation well in hand. Vicki: Sounds like you have faith in the rangers too. Ellen: I am. And Ratchet, if you are watching this, be warned. Tachyon needs this war to keep in power, and many people, even myself, will be at risk if it continues any longer. Find Raine Sage in the Hawaiian Islands, she'll point you in the right direction. Vicki: Thank you, detective. And there you have it, folks. People believing in the Galactic Rangers in some major cities across the world. As we speak, a wealthy businessman named Winston Deavor is currently working on a plan to counter-attack on Tachyon's reign of terror. Meanwhile, several eye witnesses stated that Ratchet and the rangers are in London right now in a rescue mission to save the fifteen stolen dalmatian puppies. Whether or not they succeed is unconfirmed by the authorities. This is Vicki Vale properly saying, "Welcome to Earth, Ratchet. We're proud to have you living here." - The screen shuts itself off. Kiva: Whoa! Ratchet, do you know what this means? Ratchet: No, what? Kiva: It means people of Earth are welcoming you and the team. You don't have to live in the starship anymore. Ratchet: I appreciate it, Kiva. But, our resources and starship repairs are too much to handle for these people. Kiva: Oh... Well, maybe you'll find a home here. Ratchet: The adventure teams get massive over time, Kiva. Including us. What's the point to this? Kiva: Okay, okay... You got a point there. Look, all I'm saying is that people of Earth are welcoming you as a citizen. Ratchet: You know what? ...I like the sound of that. Kiva: Really? Ratchet: Yeah. Being one of the people is good enough for us, because...it's a sign of respect. Kiva: Gosh... Based on your experience as a captain? Ratchet: Yeah. As long as Tachyon getting his war, no one will be safe. Kiva: I know. Everyone's counting on you. Sasha: You mean "everyone's counting on us". - Kiva nodded and the others are starting to wake up too. A few hours later, the gang continued their trail until Pongo had an idea. Silver: Huh? What is it, boy? Kiva: I think Pongo is onto something here.. - Pongo takes a branch, used it as a broom and sweep off their tracks on the road. Kiva: Wow.. Good boy. - Suddenly, Cruella's car horn is going off a few miles away. Ratchet: Uh, guys? Might wanna hurry up. Kiva: Okay. - The gang then ran to a town nearby. Cruella, however, was too smart to see the dogs' old tricks. Jasper and Horace then head to opposite ends of the town, and corner them with no light at the end of the tunnel. But, new hope may light within Dinsford. Category:Scenes